Evening Activities Coordinator
Evening Activities Coordinator There is an activity taking place each evening of the conference. The official “evening activities” time slot is between dinner and chapel, approximately between 7:30 and 9:15 (later on some nights). Many volunteers have indicated a willingness to assist with or run an activity on the end of conference evaluations; or, the Coordinator could evaluate those who have been enthusiastically involved with these activities in the past. # Poetry Reading -- If the poetry reading falls on an evening, you are responsible for securing a host for the reading host (in 2014, Janine Torsiello), and coordinating with that person about a sign-up sheet, determining the order in which everyone presents their material (look for a flow in theme, tone, and topic), and testing electronics before the reading begins. # Workshop leader's show – contact the Program Coordinator (Richard Waring, 2016) to determine if the workshop leaders are interested in presenting. If the show is a go, meet with the workshop leaders to discuss the nature and length of show, and secure and test all necessary electronics before the show begins. # Conferee Talent Show -- secure an emcee and a stage manager, first and foremost. You must determine the order of the program and record the order of the program on two newsprint and easels that will be provided. Anyone interested in performing in the talent show must sign up at the writing desk during the week and then confirm their interest by meeting with you the day before the show (after lunch, in Elliott) to fill out a registration form regarding curtain, musical, and electronic needs. The stage manager needs to familiarize him/herself with the sound system, curtain, and lighting of Elliott before the show happens. A rehearsal is not necessary. The emcee and stage manager should be present at registration and help with determining the order of acts and interludes. # Live Auction – falls under Auction Coordinator tasks. # Pel Show – Island activity, held in the Lobby, usually following the live auction. # Jeopardy: This is a possible evening activity. In the past has been run in Elliott, with Joe Quigley as emcee. Requires white board for scoring. # Moth-type Story Hour -- This is an event in which conferees sign up to tell true stories (speaking without notes) about themselves. It's a great way for people to get to know each other, and should be promoted through newsletters prior to conference start. The evening activity coordinator needs to obtain an emcee, determine story length (suggested: 5 minutes), and put a signup sheet on the writing desk. It is critical that the emcee be someone who can tactfully let people know when their story-time is up. If more people sign up than we have time for, names should be put into a hat and drawn randomly to determine who gets to speak. # Late night activities – these are largely informal and unannounced. If you are so inclined, you can rally people for late night snack bar games, trivia, sing-alongs, or even see if there is space available for music/impromptu performances.